


Fomalhaut

by sinchun



Series: NCT Life in a Pack [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, Kun is a good boy, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Qian Kun-centric, does this count as, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinchun/pseuds/sinchun
Summary: Kun finds Ten intimidating. Maybe it’s silly, for an alpha to be scared of an omega, but Ten exudes this aura of power and confidence that leaves Kun breathless. And maybe a little horny. Ten is just really pretty, okay?They’re nineteen when they meet, and it takes Kun another two years to work up the courage to kiss Ten.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: NCT Life in a Pack [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043016
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	Fomalhaut

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimer that you don’t need to have read the rest of the series to follow this fic, but this is essentially a prequel to [Amaryllis and Yarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978900), which is also about Kun and Ten’s relationship.

Kun finds Ten intimidating. Maybe it’s silly, for an alpha to be scared of an omega, but Ten exudes this aura of power and confidence that leaves Kun breathless. And maybe a little horny. Ten is just really pretty, okay?  
  
They’re nineteen when they meet, and it takes Kun another two years to work up the courage to kiss Ten.  
  
Ten is a natural flirt, Kun knows this. He’s watched the omega give trifling smiles to most everyone in their trainee group. And he knows the tender care with which Ten has helped Winwin and Lucas both through their first ruts. The combination of teasing and nurturing makes him unbelievably irresistible to Kun.  
  
_Does he live to drive me mad?_ wonders Kun, lying awake in bed and trying not to think about the way Ten had brushed against him on their way to dance rehearsal for the big NCT 2018 promotion they’re going to join next year. Ten had let his hand drag across Kun’s shoulders as he moved past him, his fingers light and tantalizing.  
  
It seems that Ten does indeed live to drive Kun mad, because the next day, when Kun is messing around with a song on his laptop during their lunch break, Ten leans over his shoulder to see what he’s working on. Ten’s cheek presses close to the scent glands on his neck, and Kun has to resist the urge to pull him closer. He wants very badly to sit Ten on his lap and kiss him silly, but instead he shifts his weight away from Ten, letting some space between them so that he doesn’t keep accidentally rubbing his scent all over the omega.  
  
Kun’s parents raised him to be polite. He and Ten aren’t packmates— _yet,_ whispers a traitorous part of his brain. They’re both primed to join the pack that Taeyong leads sometime after the new year. But it would be rude of him to scent Ten without his permission. Well, maybe not rude, exactly, but it would definitely be forward. And Kun is all too aware of the potential for an uncomfortable power dynamic to develop between an alpha and omega. If he is attracted to Ten—and he is—then that’s his own problem. Not Ten’s.  
  
Except Ten is kind of a busybody sometimes. It’s like he’s noticed that Kun is feeling some sort of way about him, because he’s decided to devote his free time to hanging around Kun. _Is he waiting for me to slip up and do something embarrassing in front of him? It's only a matter of time,_ thinks Kun, blushing as Ten follows him out to the corner convenience store to buy some late-night snacks.  
  
Making their way out of the store, Ten loops his arm around Kun’s. If he notices the way it makes Kun’s breath stutter, he blessedly doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he chatters away about the new dog that his parents recently adopted, and would Kun like to see a photo?

“Sure.”

Ten flips out his phone, and Kun does his best to actually focus on the photo of the dog and not on the way Ten’s eyes are bright with an easy joy that captivates Kun. _Don’t be so obvious,_ Kun chides himself, dragging his gaze down to Ten’s phone.

Then Ten is grabbing his hand in his and pulling him along to take a detour to Hangang Park. “Ten, the snacks,” Kun whines and shakes the plastic bag at Ten, but Ten just laughs.

“Come on, there’s a beautiful view of the river from this lookout spot,” he cajoles.

Kun sighs and follows along obediently, because who is he to deny Ten anything? His hand feels like it’s burning where Ten is touching him. Ten doesn’t let go of him even when they reach the lookout point, where Kun reluctantly slips his hand out Ten’s grip to lean against the railing overlooking the river. Appreciating the reflection of the moonlight on the water, he admits, “It really is beautiful.”

Ten makes a noise of agreement. They stand together in silent companionship for a moment, and then—  
  
“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Ten asks suddenly, voice frustrated, and Kun temporarily loses the ability the breathe.  
  
“Uh, what?” he asks. _Very intelligent. Suave. Well-played, Kun._ He could kick himself.  
  
Ten rolls his eyes. “I’ve only been dropping hints for weeks. Literally, I scent you every chance I can, and you still haven’t made a move on me,” he huffs. “What gives?”  
  
Kun blinks at him, his brain moving slowly, like an old-school computer walking up from sleep mode. “You… what?” he asks again.

“I like you,” says Ten slowly, spelling it out like Kun is stupid.

Maybe he is. “Me?”

“Yes, you. Come on, I haven’t exactly been subtle in my flirtations.”

“You flirt with everyone!” protests Kun.

Ten frowns. “Look, if you don’t want me, just say so. There’s no need to make up excuses,” he says tartly and moves to leave.

Dropping his bag of snacks, Kun grabs Ten’s hands before the omega can go. “Wait, no, I want you. I want you so much. I just... I couldn’t believe that you’d want me too.”

“Why wouldn’t I want you?” asks Ten, his eyebrows jumping high on his forehead. “Why wouldn’t _anyone_ want you?”

His earnestness makes Kun blush, warmth spreading rapidly inside of his chest. The sentiment means twice as much coming from Ten, who he knows used to claim with Taeyong, because Kun thinks of Taeyong as the ideal alpha, so the thought that someone would put him on the same level as Taeyong is really a glowing compliment. The thought that _Ten_ of all people thinks so highly of him is overwhelming.

He doesn’t know what to say. How is he supposed to respond to such an innocuous statement that means so much to him? So Kun does the only thing he can think of; he darts forward to press his lips to Ten’s.

Ten lets out a soft sigh, parting his lips to let Kun lick hungrily into his mouth. It’s everything Kun has dreamed of, but it’s even better, because it’s _real_. He moves his hands up to cup Ten’s face, deepening the kiss. _I could do this for hours._

But he doesn’t, because then Ten is pulling back. “We shouldn’t,” he murmurs, and Kun’s heart falls, before Ten continues, “Not out here. Someone could see.”

They are almost public figures after all. Kun hasn’t debuted yet, but Ten has, and once the NCT 2018 promotion starts next year, they will become even more well-known. They can’t afford to let a passerby catch them kissing in Hangang Park. The illusion of being available for fans to project their desires onto is a key aspect of being an idol.

“In private?” asks Kun, surprising himself with his own bravery. “Can we, in private?”

“All that and more,” Ten promises with an over-the-top wink. He picks up the dropped snack bag and loops his arm around Kun’s again.

As they leave the park, Kun leans over to kiss Ten on the cheek. Maybe it’s risky, but he can’t help himself. And judging from the way Ten’s face heats with a pleased blush, the other man doesn’t mind. “Hey,” Kun whispers. “My rut is next week. Will you help me with it?”

“I was sort of hoping you’d ask me,” Ten admits quietly.

“Is that a yes?” teases Kun. He doesn’t know what exactly they are doing, but he trusts Ten to pick the right path forward. It’s easy to follow Ten, and Kun has always trusted him.

Ten trails his fingertips over Kun’s forearm and smiles. “That’s a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve (mostly) figured out how I’m working Shotaro and Sungchan into the series, and as a result, there have been a few edits made to [Impulse Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654368) to keep the continuity of Sungchan having been a trainee with Jungwoo. It’s not a big change, so don’t feel like you need to reread it, but just a head’s up for transparency.
> 
> I’m thinking about writing up some behind-the-scenes commentary on this series (i.e. which ships were set from the beginning, how my plans for certain characters changed over time, what plot hints were dropped into various fics through the series, meanings behind titles, etc.) and posting it over on my [tumblr](https://sinchun.tumblr.com/). Would that just be insanely self-indulgent, or is that something people would actually be interested in reading?
> 
> And finally, the fic to resolve the Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun love triangle is slated to post its first chapter next. Because the tagging for it will likely immediately gave away how it resolves, I will take the time now to remind everyone that the main canon leading up to it goes [Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899764) → [This Moment is a Good Thing (You’re Looking at Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001616) → [Your Scent On My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056648) → [Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616535) → [When It Gets Risky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798026), so if you haven’t already read all of those, you should! Big thank you to everyone who’s been commenting and loving on that story arc, and I can’t wait to share with you how it resolves!


End file.
